snlfandomcom-20200215-history
September 24, 2011
The 703rd episode of Saturday Night Live and the season premiere of Season 37 aired on September 24, 2011. It was hosted by Alec Baldwin and the musical guest was Radiohead, who performed "Lotus Flower" and "Staircase." Sketches *Either The 7th Or 8th GOP Debate (Cold Opening) *Red Flag (Commercial) *"All My Children" Wrap Party *WDHX Channel 19 (Show) *Who's On Top? (Gameshow) *Top Gun 25th Anniversary DVD (Commercial) *Child Psychologist *Angels in the Trenches Cast *Either The 7th Or 8th GOP Debate **Alec Baldwin as Rick Perry **Paul Brittain as Ron Paul **Bill Hader as Shepard Smith **Taran Killam as Jon Huntsman **Bobby Moynihan as Newt Gingrich **Andy Samberg as Rick Santorum **Jason Sudeikis as Mitt Romney **Kenan Thompson as Herman Cain **Kristen Wiig as Michele Bachmann *Opening Monologue **Alec Baldwin **Seth Rogen **Steve Martin **Fred Armisen **Abby Elliott **Andy Samberg **Kristen Wiig *Red Flag **Jon Hamm as one of the announcers (voice only) **Taran Killam as one of the guys **Nasim Pedrad as one of the announcers (voice only) **Andy Samberg as one of the guys **Jason Sudeikis as one of the guys **Kristen Wiig as the girl *"All My Children" Wrap Party **Alec Baldwin as Cornelius Devaunch **Fred Armisen as Chet Swanson **Vanessa Bayer as Susan Lucci **Paul Brittain as Zhuzh Sheshefsky **Abby Elliott as Glenda St. Jesus **Bill Hader as Maxwell Fisk **Nasim Pedrad as Michelle von Trachtenberg **Andy Samberg as the guy **Jason Sudeikis as Wendell Scaggs **Kenan Thompson as Grover Kensington **Kristen Wiig as Shaz Manadu *WDHX Channel 19 **Alec Baldwin as Tom Flint **Abby Elliott as Vivian Knowles **Kristen Wiig as Denise Fineman *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Alec Baldwin as Tony Bennett *Who's On Top? **Alec Baldwin as Paul **Vanessa Bayer as Madeline **Bill Hader as Vince Blight **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as the contestant *Top Gun 25th Anniversary DVD **Alec Baldwin as Al Pacino **Fred Armisen as Prince and Tony Danza **Paul Brittain as the director (voice only) **Bill Hader as Alan Alda and Harvey Fierstein **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Colin Jost as the marker **Taran Killam as Bobcat Goldthwait and Tom Hanks **Bobby Moynihan as Mindy Cohn **Nasim Pedrad as Paula Abdul **Andy Samberg as Crispin Glover **Kenan Thompson as Sinbad *Child Psychologist **Alec Baldwin as Jeff **Vanessa Bayer as Elaine **Nasim Pedrad as Raquel *Angels in the Trenches **Alec Baldwin as the captain **Fred Armisen as the lieutenant **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Private Scott **Bobby Moynihan as Thomas Notes/Trivia *As of the broadcast, Baldwin attains the record of most frequent host, formerly shared between him and Steve Martin, with sixteen times hosting. Also, this is Baldwin's first time hosting a season premiere, and has joined Martin in becoming one of two men to host a season premiere, finale and a Christmas episode. *Steve Martin and Seth Rogen appeared in the opening monologue. *Clive Deamer played drums and percussion for both of Radiohead's performances. Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes